


Maitlands!Witch AU

by Blossem12



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Beetlejuice the musical - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossem12/pseuds/Blossem12
Summary: This is the Witch AU of the Maitlands. The idea was created by @blind-band-geek on Tumblr! We decided to write some more because we love the Maitlands very much!Summary: Adam Maitland, Son in a very popular witch hunter family decides to take on a mission to kill a witch and prove that he has a place in his family. But after meeting Barbara, he seems to have changed his mind. Maybe his family was wrong all along?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part is by @blind-band-geek on Tumblr!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all! Adam, a third generation witch hunter, sets out on an adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was by Lily (@blind-band-geek) on Tumblr!

Adam Maitland was the third son of a very well respected witch hunting family, though he had never hunted nor in counted a witch before. His two older brothers had captured their first witches at 18 and 20, while his parents had captured countless. Morbid? Sure but, that was just the way things had always been. Adam was just around 25 and, he was always looking for ways to impress his family. Grades, a degree, a stable job, and they were very proud but Adam always knew he could do more. He knew capturing his first witch would finally be the key to helping secure his family’s name and really make them proud. It would also give him maybe the slightest bit of accomplishment. The only thing standing in his way was, where DOSE one locate a witch? Surely they were hard to find and only lived in deep creepy woods where you’d have to hunt them. Right?

 

Adam let out a sigh of defeat as he leaned back in his work chair. At this rate, it be almost impossible to locate one since well his parents had ticks on EVERY witch in their area they probably had-. It hit him.

“I’ll just check the map! God, why didn’t I think of that before!” He grabbed the glasses that sat neatly on the desk and put them on. He quickly walked across the dusty attic where he worked on most of his projects to a desk parallel to his own. The desk was perfectly spotless as his parents checked the map almost every day. Turning the map around he scanned over the town with his finger. Most names had an X crossed through them, seeing that they were dead or captured. Though one remained in marked. A little name at the top of a hill just a little ways out of town. Adam;'s eyes scanned over the name;

“Barbara Miller. 25, no recent activity.”

 

“Barbara?” Adam questioned to himself, after all, he didn’t expect a witch to be named something as ‘tame’ as Barbara. His parents always brought home weird names witches, like Jadis or Locasta. Not Barbara.

Though it didn’t matter to him this old hag would be dead by morning, and he’d make sure of it. She also didn’t seem like the type to put up to much of a fight as ‘no recent activity’ was printed next to her name. Adam set back the map where it was and went to a near by window, outside the sun was just going down but on the far skyline he could see the faint outline of a house, his destination.

 

Just as the sun left the sky it very quickly retuned. Before sunrise Adam was already packing for his trip. What did one need for a trip like this? Is packing necessary? Will I be staying there for more than one night?! Adam shook his head and put many things in his bag in a blur. Food weapons things like that.

Once the bag was finished he slung it across his shoulder and took one last look out the window to the house. His hands shook a bit as he looked, maybe regretting how cocky he was last night at the map.

 

Adam stepped out onto the porch just outside his front door and waved goodbye to his parents, who were in the living room. Once the door was completely shut he let out a sigh then regrouped and was ready to go. Or, as ready as you can be. He started his journey to the house and by logic thought it be best to sneak around the back through the woods. So that’s what he did. The woods went from in town just by the department store all the way to god knows where. Though he did remember seeing the woods go just behind the witches home.

 

As he came into town it was quite bare, for good reason seeing how early it was. So he had no trouble slipping silently into the wood. The woods were nothing special, lots of grass and fern, lots of trees, and maybe the occasional fairy. Adam found himself stumbling however over the steep hills and fallen debris. He struggled mostly on having his feet correctly placed of the steep hills as to not fall. He held trees with his left hand trying to keep himself stable as the other gripped anything infront of him as to pull himself up.

Through the woods he went, and before long he could see the exit just as the sun started to peak over the sky line. Adam smiled as he watched the sun, still concealed by the trees and shrubs. His eyes however were drawn to something else, a house just infront of him.

 

He came up on the left side of the house. The house is what you’d expect from a witch, it was mostly surrounded by shrubbery and a large garden of multicolor flowers. There were also many fruit trees and berry bushes along with vines of fruit. Though there were lots of things Adam didn’t expect from the house. There were lots of candles Incased in beautifully bent metals, and pretty chairs placed side by side on the porch. The house’s exterior also caught him by surprise, it was pearly white and had a more country feel. The house seemed sturdy and was decorated with brick and lots of arch windows. Adam was fully expecting an old rickety house with a poison ivy path that lead to a front door where he was sure to be risking his life. But, this really wasn’t it.

 

Adam waited a bit, his mind a little unleaded by the normality of it all. But, he was here to slay an ugly old witch and that’s what he was here to do. He gripped the strap of his bag and got up on one knee, then onto his feet. He went to step out of the brush when he heard the sound of windchimes and a door opening.

He immediately stepped back into the woods and took cover, who knew what could come out of that door. He squinted a bit trying to see the figure clearly. Sure enough off the porch came Barbara, the witch.

 

She wore a black sundress with roses and a large black hat with flowers decorating the top. Though because of the hat Adam couldn’t see her face clearly. He watched as she went to tend her garden and to Adam surprise, without magic. She walked about her garden with a silver watering can sprinkling the plants with water. Adam turned away from the house and sighed softly in defeat. Surely his parents must have just targeted some weird lady in a house. Though just when he was about to give up and go home he heard the soft “woosh” of magic behind him. He sat in petrified fear, had she heard him? What’s she going to do to him? He surely didn’t have enough time to-. His throughts were cut off by a soft voice.

“Hello? Are you alright.”

 

Adam slowly turned to face the voice and when he did he finally saw the face of the witch. Adam was unable to speak, she didn’t look like a witch at all! In fact she was, beautiful.

“Are you Alright? Why are you in the woods. Are you lost?” Barbara spoke again. Adam shook his head.

“No I’m alright I uh.” Adam looked around, telling her he was up here to kill her was probably not the best explanation at the moment. “Was hiking and I got lost.” Barbara’s eyes lit up.

“Oh! Well then please come in you look very tired. Can I offer you some tea or cake.” She gave him a warm smile.

Adams Brain was running with so many thoughts but, eventually he smiled back, “Yeah. I’d like that a lot!”

 

Inside her house was absolutely breathtaking. It was a mix of rustic country and a mystical otherworldly style. Adam was surprised at all the color and again normality of it all. Barbara was maybe, just maybe changing his mind about witches. Maybe what his parents told him, wasn’t true? Barbara brought him into a rather large kitchen with a nice little table in the corner, the tea and cake already set. Adams mind raced, was this a trap? Was it enchanted was he going to DIE! Barbara laughed a little as she went and hung up her hat by many others of different styles.

“It’s ok relax. You look like someone’s trying to hurt you. I assure you, no evil spirits can enter my home.” For some reason Barbara’s voice made him a little less petrified.

 

He politely found his way to the table as Barbara did too. Barbara poured the tea into two cups infront of her and face one to Adam. He started down at the slightly tinted water his mind racing on what to do.

“Oh dear. You’re not allergic to lavender right? I heard it helps with stress.” Adam looked up to see Barbara’s once calm and friendly exterior fade into a worried one. Adam was very yuck to respond,

“No no! I just spaced out that’s all.” He took the cup in his hands and drank some, it was possibly one of the best teas he had ever had.

“So what's your name?” Barbara asked from across the table cutting into a cake that was also on the table.

“My names Adam Maitland, and you?”

“Barbara Miller.” She smiled, oblivious of his last name. And for the first time, someone saw Adam for him, and not just his family.

“You know I really love that name, Adam. It really suits you.” Adam adjusted his glasses a bit, “Well your name is very pretty too.”

After a little while of small talk became hours of long chats and conversations. Weird conversation that almost included no magic what so ever. Soon Barbara had peered our the window and the sun had already started to set. She turned back to Adam who had just started on a story about his first dog.

“Adam,” he stopped, “look!” She pointed to the window where the orange and pink hues filled the dimly lit room. “Would you like to go watch?” Adam nodded and she smiled taking his hand and leading him outside. They stood on the porch Barbara still holding Adams hand as they watched the sun set below the horizon.

Adam looked over at the witch who’s head was now rested on his shoulder, and though he shouldn’t he felt some sort of feeling toward her. A strong and ever present one. As the sun set Adam felt as if his hatred for witch dissipate, perhaps they weren’t all they were talked about. Barbara surly wasn’t. He tried not to think about it to hard and to stay in the moment. Taking this moment with only him, the beautiful sun and the wi- wonderful Barbara by his side as if it were to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part written by Lily! (@blind-band-geek) on Tumblr!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A witchy encounter must lead to a witchy experience!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part written by Lily! (@Blind-band-geek) on Tumblr!

After that first encounter Adam could only think about that witch in the hill. Soon he’d make very frequent trips to visit her, and soon they become extremely close.  
Imagine that: a descendent of one of the most powerful witch hunters this side of Connecticut, and a playful garden witch who lived just miles away. Though he kept finding himself back there when the going got tough at home.   
As of late he might had split to his parents he had been talking to a girl, and at first they were interested but quickly connected two and two. Their son hanging out with a girl, and his sudden outbursts of witch apologizing?   
They weren’t stupid. And Adam knew this.   
“I’m going out.” Adam called, his hand on the open front door. His mother peaked around the corner a bowl in her hands.   
“Don’t be gone long I’m making dinner, and I mean it. Actually come back this time Adam!” Adam nodded and left the house.

He eventually made it up to Barbara’s house where she was in the yard. His eyes immediately lit up upon seeing her.  
“Barbara!” He saw what ever she was working on disappear as she turned to him, though she paid no attention to it. Instead she ran up to hug the mortal man standing in her yard.   
“Oh Adam you’re back!” She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a warm hug. Adam immediately hugged her back, a small smile on his face and red coming over his cheeks.   
She eventually pulled away and adjusted the hat she was wearing.   
“So, what brings you up here today?”   
“Can’t I just see my best friend?” Barbara laughed a little at Adams comment than gasped.  
“Adam! I’d like to show you this new spell I’ve learned I call it dancing lights! Watch!” She held out both her hands, as they sparked a bit. Suddenly little sparks of light bounced off her palms, sparking in multiple different colors. 

Adam watched his friends hands in wonder, still often amazed by her magical abilities. “Wow, it’s amazing barb-“ he whispered.  
She closed her hands and happily smiled, “isn’t it! It’s such a fun little spell.”   
“Is it easy?”   
“Of course!”   
Adam fumbled a bit, unsure of if it was rude to ask. Though he went and spoke anyway.  
“Could you... maybe teach me?” Barbara looked at him for a moment than looked away, her face deep in thought.   
Adam grabbed his hands nervous he might have upset her and her heritage.

Though to his surprise she smiled back at him, “absolutely! I don’t see why not!” Adam was taken a back, not expecting her to say yes.  
“But I.. don’t have magic I wasn’t-“  
She laughed a little and Adam felt his face glow a little at her beauty.  
“It’s not about that. It’s about emotion here let me show you.

Barbara now stood in front of Adam farther up the hill where she had been practicing her skills earlier. She held his hands in hers palms upwards to the setting sun.   
“Alright. First clear your mind. It’s important to not have any other thoughts accidentally trigger another spell your trying to cast.”   
Adam did exactly why she said and let his mind completely clear, which with the silence and sweet scent of lavender plants nearby was not difficult.   
“Ok great! Now just feel that energy deep within you, and think about the lights.” Adam felt a bit of unease as, maybe this was all a bad idea. Barbara senses this and smiled,  
“You’ve got it. Just take a deep breath and feel.” 

Adam drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. As he exhaled he felt the finger of some sort of electricity in his hands. He opened his eyes no wider than a slit to see his hands Fizzed with some sort of with light. He widened his eyes and stared at his hands and Barbara held them tighter.  
“You’ve got it, it won’t hurt. Keep it up you’re almost there!” He concentrated just a bit more a color... what color? He looked up at Barbara, and her pink floral dress she was wearing. Pink?   
Pink.  
When he looked down little flickers of pink lights danced off his hands. Barbara smiled extremely wide, “you did it!!!” 

She pulled him into an unexpected but welcoming hug as she laughed softly. “Oh I knew you had it in you!” When she opened her eyes she noticed just how close to the mans face she was.   
She looked into his crystal blue eyes and they looked right back.   
“Adam I-“   
“It’s alright.”   
“May I..”  
He smiled and laughed a heavenly laugh, “Yeah.”   
Barbara pulled him closer as they shared a soft but meaningful kiss. And though it lasted but only a moment, it felt like forever.

Later that night they eventually had to part and Adam came back home, far away from his love.   
“I’m back!” Adam called as he opened the door rubbing the remainder of Barbara’s lipstick off of his lips. His parents were sitting at the table obviously cross with him.   
“Adam. Take a seat.”  
To his parents demanding he sat across from them his head hug.   
“Your father and I are worried for you. Where are you going this late! And with who Adam! Don’t you love your own family anymore!” With those words Adam snapped to look at them.  
“I- of course I do!”  
“Than STOP hanging out with that girl so late. You make us worried Adam! You're my little boy. We’d cry if anything were to happen to you!” Adams mom pleaded. His father? Wasn’t as nice.

“Adam Maitland!” His last name stung like a bullet in his chest.   
“Don't you know what hour it is!”   
“12pm” Adam mumbled.  
“That’s right the witching hour! Witches are crawling all over Adam! Don’t you know how dangerous and vulnerable out there you are?!” Adam felt anger grew in him as his dad spoke. His hands felt like that same tingling of electricity was before.   
“I know dad. But what-“  
“No I DON'T want to hear it tonight Adam! I’m sick of your witch excuses. Go to your room. I think we’ve talked enough.” Adam got out of his seat and started towards his room. But not before hearing his mother called after him, “good night sweetie.”   
He ignored it.

Adam shut his bedroom door and sat down on his bed his palms together and outstretched. He remembered the day and what Barbara had told him. As little pink light sparks bounced off his hands all he could think about was that kiss.

Oh how he wished to see her again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part written by Lily! (@Blind-band-geek) on Tumblr!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam after another argument with the family finds himself back at Barb's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Emily (Blossem12) on Tumblr
> 
> this was written at the same time as Part two so a lot of things are the same but this is mostly for character development and filler!

After meeting the witch Adam found himself beginning to resent his family. The photo albums of them posing in front of a dead witch made Adam's stomach twist. 

_What was the reason for killing innocent people?_

Dinner was where things got exposed, as Adam ate his eyes bounced around to each family member watching them carefully. After a drink of water, he spouted his question, 

"Is there a reason we kill witches?" 

Adam's dad looked up with confusion in his eyes, 

"Because they ruined humanity. We've explained this many times Ad-" Adam was quick to cut him off. 

"But what exactly did they do? I did some research but I didn't see anything! Nothing bad that a witch has done. Why do we kill them" 

Adam's father seemed to grow in anger at his son's rebellion, "are you denying the claims of our ancestors?" 

His son attempted to match his anger, "I'm only saying, I haven't seen any evidence against our ancestor's claims and we may be killing innocent people!" 

Adams mother and other members of his family moved their chairs back to make room for the ongoing argument.

"And you wonder why the family gets nervous around you. You're a witch apologist! If you stay this way then you must leave the family." Adam's face turned red, 

"Then maybe I don't want to be in this family!" His words caused silence to hang in the air. His mother holding her mouth wide open in shock before avoiding her son's gaze. His Dad's eyes turned from their anger to softness, 

"Adam. You don't mean that." 

Adam walked away from the table and grabbed his jacket, his emotions running through his head making it hard to walk straight. 

"I'm going to a friends house… I'll be home later" 

And with that statement he left, no one followed him. He made his way back up to Barbara's house and broke down crying at the door. Barbara walked from around the house upon the steps and kneeled down to him. 

"Is everything alright Adam Maitland?" For the first time, Adam's last name stung his heart. He wanted to be gone of it forever, the name that branded him a witch hunter. 

"I can't stay home tonight." He choked out. 

"Well… you're always welcome at my house." She smiled at Adam, a smile so sincere that Adam could only smile in return, "May I ask why you can't return home?" 

She opened the door to her house and led Adam in, the overwhelming smell of lavender calming him. 

"I got into an argument with my fam- your house smells very strongly of lavender. Much more than last time." Barbara laughed at his comment.

"A friend of mine told me you would be coming again soon, much more stressed than last time." 

"A friend?" Adam questioned as he looked around at the books and trinkets, 

"The birds. I befriended them when I was young. They are very good at relaying information" 

Adam let out a small giggle at an inner comment before speaking again, "then I guess you could say a little birdie told you"

Barbara laughed very hard at his joke which only caused Adam to fill with warmth. 

"Adam!" Adam took note of the fact she avoided his last name, it felt empty but also freeing to not be confined by a name. His body filled with adrenaline from her joy. 

"I've got many more where that came from!" He smiled. 

"Well then. I guess you'll have to stay the night to tell me all your jokes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Emily (Blossem12) on Tumblr


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After time passes, Adams father decides to try and relieve the situation a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by Emily (@Blossem12) on Tumblr

It wasn't long before Adam’s father was on Barbara's trail. They saw her as the dark spirit that took his son away. 

Adam was careful with the information he gave but his brain let facts slip at wrong times, some including times when she was home and times when she was away. 

The Witch Hunters waited for the day that Adam would lead them her way but, had to confide in him first. 

"I'm heading out!" Adam announced one afternoon, his parents gave a loud goodbye but took time to watch which way he went. Adam wasn't stupid however, he walked opposite the path to Barbara's and traveled around his house to the location of his love. 

Barbara was awaiting him with her door wide open. In her hands, she held some jars filled to the brim with amber liquid. 

"Are those for the spell?" Adam asked excitedly, Barbara tilted her head in confusion before realizing what he was asking. 

"Oh no!" She laughed holding the jar up to her face, "this is kombucha! Thought it be fun to try but it's honestly disgusting." With her last sentence, she opened the jars and poured them into a plant sitting on her doorstep. Adam let out a smile at his adorable witch friend. 

In no time, they were back in their usual location drinking tea. Barbara's table was covered with spell books that Adam had grabbed from the shelves. He flipped through the pages trying to find something to learn from Barbara, asking her questions as he turned a page. They ranged from everyday questions to those specifically on being a witch. 

"Are you _sure_ it's okay that I learn these although I'm not actually a witch?" Was the latest question. Barbara thought for a moment and placed her teacup on the table. 

"Well the art itself is absolutely fine for anyone. And it's not really a family thing…" She found her eyes drifting to the dark magic book behind her fridge, "it's more of being able to control your emotions while casting. It takes practice and time…" 

Adam nodded with her speaking and tried to take note, but he found his mind thinking about how beautiful she was. Her passion for her talents was something Adam admired and wished he could be proud of his family's history like Barbara. 

Barbara took a breath in before grabbing Adam's hands. His face became red at their touch as he tried to focus in. 

"Adam. Can I show you something I've never shown anyone?" The boy gulped and nodded at the question. Barbara stood and grabbed the dark arts book from her fridge, dust laced its edges and flew off with every movement. Barbara placed the book on the table, moving all the other spellbooks off. 

"I know why your family hates witches." She continued as she opened the book, the front page signed by the eldest female in Barbara's family, a blank space under her mom's name, "dark magic… It's what got my great grandmother killed in the end. This book holds all the most powerful spells, I never dare to touch it. But you deserve to know." 

Barbara looked down, expecting Adam to get angry at withholding this information. Deadly information. 

"That's cool." Were the only words that left his mouth at first. Barbara instantly shot up to look at him. He moved closer to pull Barbara into an embrace, his body was warm and calming, soothing Barbara's slight anxiety, "I've stopped believing in what my parents told me and trusting my gut. And my gut says that you're not a bad person." 

Adam pulled slightly away from the hug and stared into Barbara's eyes, she wasn't much shorter than him but the closeness seemed to make the difference. In a moment of panic, Adam quietly whispered, 

"Do you mind if we? May I?" Barbara only laughed and immediately kissed the flustered man. The moment was silent and calm, their thoughts both seeming to flatline at the moment. 

A loud bang at the door broke the moment. Both groaned at the thought of leaving one another. Barbara sighed and walked to the door, and turned the handle. Immediately after she turned to Adam in slight confusion. 

"Wait. Adam… you're the only person wh-" her comment was cut off by a scream. On her neck was a piece of cloth, steam coming from it. Barbara dropped to the ground with a fast thud. Her breaths were heavy as Adam froze in shock. 

Standing above Barbara was Adam's Father, holding a jar that Adam recognized from his childhood as 'Witch-Repellent' a mixture of chemicals and herbs that burned upon contact of a witch. 

Adams shock quickly turned to anger as he looked back at Barbara on the ground. She was quickly inhaling in attempt to distract from the pain. Adam's fists clenched, his thoughts racing as he tried to decide where to go. 

"Adam!" Barbara called out as much as she could, Adam's Father interrupted. 

"You let this woman corrupt you with her powers!" His father grabbed a blade from his pocket and aimed it at Barbara, "After we kill her you can return home! We can break you from her curse!" 

Adams anger had turned to fear, his whole body shook, he was unbeknownst to the white glow coming from his hands. Barbara's burning grew hotter as she noticed the glow. 

"Adam." She said calmly, trying to control her shaky breathing, "Adam you need to calm down. I'm gonna be okay. Adam, please calm down." 

Adam was far from calm, hearing Barbara shaky voice only made the anger in him grow. His eyes darted around the room for a weapon against his father. His focus kept returning to the dark arts book upon the table. 

"Adam. Don't. It's too risky." Barbara called to him, heavy inhales punctuating every sentence. Adam reached out and grabbed the book, his now vibrantly glowing hands highlighting the cover and spreading around it. The book flipped open to a page. 

Adam's father began yelling, attempts to exorcise demons, random Latin phrases, anything to try and stop him. Barbara's voice added to the chaos, she attempted to stay calm but a soft wince of pain came every few moments. 

Adam held the book outstretched to his father, his eyes glowing with the same hue of his hands previously. A deep voice from within him bellowed, 

_**"Leave This House!"**_

What came after could only be described as a shocking silence. The room seemed to go on mute as a beam of light extended from the book and pushed Adam's Father out the door. Pages of loose paper and bottles flew around Adam but not a noise was heard.

The light beam shut off as quickly as it began, throwing the book to the ground in the process. Adam bolted to Barbara and ripped off the cloth that surrounded her neck, his hand burned from contact but his adrenaline caused him not to feel it. 

Barbara breathes became more stable as he placed her in his arms. Barbara continues to try to get Adam to breathe calmly. 

“Adam, breathe in. take a moment. The cloth is off, I will be fine” She rested her head against his chest, raised her hand and snapped. A raven flew in from the window and began placing sprigs of lavender around the room. The scent quickly helping the couple calm down. 

"Oh god, Barbara. I was so scared...and angry… and.. and sad and I just panicked."   
Barbara shushed him lightly and just let their heartbeats fill the silence of the room. The warmth of each other washing away the fear. 

“I can’t go back home” Adam whispered to Barbara, “Not with my father there.”   
Barbara shook her head in the fabric of his plaid shirt. 

“Adam your mother… She is a good person at heart and she cares about you… You can’t leave her” Adam took a moment to process her words, he thought of his mom and how heartbroken he’d be if he never returned. 

“I’ll go back. Maybe my dad can change?” 

Barbara let out a small smile through the leftover burning pain,

“Maybe he will”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by Emily (@Blossem12) on Tumblr


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have calmed down a tad since the incident but Barbara finds herself feeling weirder by the minute, that mixed with her powers going crazy. Its a mixture of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by Emily (@Blossem12) on Tumblr

A few days after the incident, Adam had almost returned to normal. Except he avoided his Father way more, only seeming to come home at night and after dinner to have it with only his mother. 

Barbara, however, seemed to grow weirder after the incident. She found herself accidentally casting spells she didn't intend, burning a plant instead of helping it grow, or accidentally turning her tea into coffee. 

"Barbara?" Adam called out one day after walking through the door. Barbara was sitting on the ground confused. Adam was as well. "Everything alright?" 

Barbara looked around her before making eye contact with him,   
"I had a chair. And then my magic went all funky and now my chair is gone." 

Adam let out a slight laugh at her adorableness,   
"The chair just disappeared?" Barbara's eyebrows furrowed as she nodded. 

"This is really weird." She took a pause and stood back up, "maybe the amethyst is running out?" 

She walked over to a box full of crystals and grabbed one from the top, then made her way to a bowl sitting on the counter. She replaced the crystals and took a moment to watch the aura rise from the new crystal, breathing slowly and deeply to try and inhale the newly cleaned air. 

Adam walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist placing his head between her head and shoulders. Barbara welcomed the closeness by placing her arms on his. 

"Nothing feels different. But maybe the weird magic is go-" Barbara's sentence was cut off by her hands sparking with some discolored dancing lights. The couple separated quickly but not without consequence, Adam let out a small wince at the pain of a small burn. Barbara looked over to see small burn marks on his hands from the spastic lights. Her heart dropped at his pain, she tried to control her emotions but she found it harder than normal. 

Adam didn't take long to notice the fear in Barbara's eyes. He went to embrace her again but a small twitch of fear cause him to stop. 

"I'm okay Barbara. Don't worry." Adam smiled, Barbara's face was still contorted with worry. 

"That's not right" she breathed shakily, "I hurt you. Something's wrong." 

"Barb. Its alright accidents happen." 

"This isn't an accident. Magic is emotion based, I've told you before. It's almost impossible for me to hurt the people I love." Barbara began ranting cutting herself off after the word 'love'. 

"You love me?" Adam said quietly, Barbara nodded her head, "Barbara… I love you too" 

It was a weird moment for their first confession, anxiety from both parties made it hard to process the words being said. 

"And that's why you have to go. Not forever. I can't stand you being gone forever. Just until I can figure out what's going on." Barbara stated as calm as she could. She slowly came to terms with her predicament, Adam took a moment of sadness. 

"I can't leave you alone like this Barb… I need you." 

"I need you too Adam. But I don't want to hurt you." 

"Then let me help you." He offered, walking over towards the books, "I can study some of these and maybe find something that explains the powers." 

Barbara hesitated but nodded soon after. A small smile highlighting her face as she watched him actively search for a book to help her. He was dedicated, to her and their relationship. Barbara sat on a chair as she watched him, finding herself on the floor soon after. The chair had once more vanished from beneath her. She let out a groan before accepting her fate and laying on the ground. 

"We need to fix this fast Adam. I can't keep sitting on the floor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by Emily (@Blossem12) on Tumblr


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With powers still crazy and love still around, Adams father grows angrier by the minute. Almost enough to make him break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by Emily (@Blossem12) on Tumblr

Adam returned home late that night. Books filled his arms from Barbara's bookshelf. He was determined to find a way to help her. 

At the table his mother sat across from him as he flipped each page, her eyes were slightly nervous at the sight of witching books in her house but she did her best in staying calm. 

"Hey, mom?" Adam questioned, not looking up from the book, "how come you're okay with me and Barb?" Her response took a moment, 

"I think that there is nothing stronger than love. And if you truly love this girl. Then that's all that matters. I see that now" 

"I wish Dad would." Adam sighed. His mother nodded her head in support before rising from the table. 

"You should get some sleep, Adam." 

Adam shrugged his shoulders, "probably should. After I check out this book" 

Adam's mother sighed and walked to her room leaving Adam alone. He continued flipping through the pages, his eyes bounced around the page before gazing over to the dark magic book. He had grabbed it with Barbara's permission, he moved the books around until it was in front of him. 

Unseen to Adam was his father, he was standing from afar but noticed the book on dark arts in front of his son. Anger filled him, but he told himself to wait. 

_The plan is already in motion. Just have to wait for the witch to snap._

He made his way back to his workstation, the desk containing many jars full of witch repellent. Unusual, however, were the glowing purple chemicals surrounding the jars, things known by the family for their ability to turn powers crazy with enough exposure. 

He sat at the desk, stared at the jars before placing back in the box next to his grandma's collection of rocks. 

Adam's father couldn't hide his frustration, after all of his years with Adam he watched him slip away and become the family enemy. He had to get his son back, no matter what it took. 

The next morning, Adam was quick to travel back to Barbara. He was unaware of his father traveling far behind him, determined to observe the witch's behavior. 

Adam arrived at the doorstep and knocked lightly, 

"Hey, Barb!" He said quietly into the door, a moment passed before the door swung open, almost knocking Adam in the face. Adams father smiled to himself, his plan was beginning to work. The fighting would start soon. 

"Oh gosh, Adam!" Barbara's voice rang out as she ran to the door, "I'm so sorry, I was getting better than I just forgot when you knocked on the door" 

Adam laughed which cause Adam's dad to begin to fill with anger. 

"I didn't know I did that much to you" Adam continued to laugh, Barbara joining in. 

"Adam!" She said with a mixture of groan and laughter, "that was the worst joke ever" 

"I'm still working on them. I'll get better for you I promise." Barbara felt her heart to begin to pound at his words as she grabbed his hands and let him inside. She reached to shut the door, yet when her hand hit the door it vanished. She took a moment to calm down before shrugging and turning back around. 

Adam's dad was raging by then. Her newfound issues weren't causing a rift in his son's relationship with her. 

_I'll get my son back. No matter what it takes._

Those words crowded Adam's Father's head. He began thinking of ways to cause Barbara to go absolutely crazy. His mind bounced back to the dark arts book Adam had last night. The darkness radiating from it held secrets that Adam's father needed to uncover. He knew it held the answer to his problem. The man took no time in ditching the scene and running back to the house. 

After he arrived he went to Adams room. The door was locked, easily bustable (as Adam's dad soon found out) and on top of the bed was the dark arts book, opened to a few pages in. A sight showing that Adam himself had fallen asleep reading it. The father walked over and picked it up carefully, soon retreating to his workshop.

He flipped through the pages, noticing little footnotes, torn out pages. Until a loose paper was seen by the dad. He pulled it out and written was a little love note from Barbara. It began as a sweet note and turned straight into a rambling of the reasons Barbara loved Adam. At the end, small writing could be made of Barbara testing her name with Adams last. 

**_Barbara Maitland._ **

Those words angered Adam's Father more than words could explain. His last name attached to hers was a curse in itself. He flipped the pages of the book harder, scanning for anything that could take the witch down. 

Levitation?  
Portals?  
Fire? 

None of these fit the bill for the dad. He needed something that would turn Adam against Barbara. His page-turning got more intense. Pages ripped at the seam. He stopped however at a page labeled Onyx. 

_A crystal with the ability to enhance the Dark Arts._

_Use sparingly, Excess causes intense power fluctuations._

_To those using, control your emotions or face dire consequence_

Bingo. Adams Father had found Barbara's weak point. He still needed the crystal. He looked around his room and grabbed his grandmother box. He opened it to reveal a huge amount of crystals, onyx scattered around the entire thing.

The dad grabbed the first one in sight and examined it. 

He was going to get his son back.   
_No matter what it takes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by Emily (@Blossem12) on Tumblr


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Adam's Father at his breaking point and with the materials to cause a ruckus, things start to turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Part was written by Lily (@blind-band-geek) on Tumblr!

The plan was in motion, now the execution.  
Adam’s dad had all he needed now, setting down the dark arts book he clutched the onyx in his hand as for none of it to be reviled. He left Adam’s room in a hurry as the front door opened. He put on his best smile as he created his son who was coming in for the afternoon. Rather odd since now he almost always spent his time with ba- that witch.  
“Adam you’re h-.” Adam walked past him in a panicked rush to his room and shut the door.   
He swallowed hard and looked down at his hands. He could go, end this for once. But he had to be there for Adam, after all, he was no monster. He just really wanted his son back. Setting the onyx down on the counter he walked over to Adam's door. He knocked solemnly on the door. There was silence,  
Than crying coming from inside.  
He knocked again, harder, possibly a bit too much. “Adam are you-”  
“Dad I really don’t want to talk.” his speech was broken up by a few stray sniffles. “Can you please leave?’”  
Adams dad backed from the door his brow furrowed. He knew Adam was curing him from behind the door. He wasn’t stupid. This only fueled him more.  
He quickened his pace into the kitchen and swiped the onyx off the counter and headed for the door.  
 _Whatever it takes._

Though it was late due to what had happened that previous morning she had to tend to her garden now at sundown, which she never really minded. The soft glow of the orange sun illuminating her garden always made her feel so happy. She went to grab one of her gardening hats and a metal watering can that was filling up in the sink, but something caught her eye as she passed by the elegant mirror that hung on the wall.  
Her reflection stares back as she scanned over her face and upper body. She had dark circles starting to form under her eyes from the amount of stress keeping her magic in check was taking on her mind and body. But… that wasn’t all.  
She pushed away some of the curls that fell just by her neck revealing what was underneath. There on her neck was a scar, a burn scar. It wrapped just halfway around her neck and a little on her chin and some of the red had crept up her cheek. It was still very raw, still, Barbara raised a finger to the main part. Upon contact, she recoiled in pain as not only the pain from the burn hurt her but now a burning sensation went through the finger it touched.  
The Witch repellent. Barbara knew what that was now, her eyes went wide as she lowered her hand from the burn. That cloth, that repellent it had onyx in it. The impulse of magic, her door, her chairs!   
Adam… it was onyx. Barbara shook her head, someone knew just what to do. Her family's biggest weakness.

In a fit of rage, she grabbed one of her hats and her watering can. She made her way over to a small box on the counter. Opening it the inside shone with glittering amethyst crystals, of all shapes and sizes. She took out a small one and examined it. When it was deemed clear by the witch she dropped it into the can, allowing the minerals of the crystal to mix with the water, thus purifying it. The side effects of the onyx that she was now exposed to was… reversible. Luckily her attacker knew not much of how onyx worked. Small doses, like what they had used, only causes influxes in magic, not… she shuttered.   
Complete insanity.   
She looked down at the water as it sparkled lightly with purple dust. Her family’s name had been tainted with the use of onyx, mad with power.  
Some may say their the best dark sorceress and sorcerer's this side of the continent.   
And, well to Barbara’s misery. They’d be right. But it was all behind her now, and now her plants needed watering.

She happily walked out the back door breathing in the warm spring air as she looked over the orange illuminated hills of her Connecticut home. She quickly descended and hummed an old witch tune to herself, one that had been passed down for generations and generations. She tilted over her watering can gently letting the purified water splash down on her most prised snapdragons. She smiled as she saw the plants seeming come alive once more. She went around her house making sure every plant was covered. Though again not without a few, unfortunate casualties. As she made her way around the house she had gotten to her most favorite bluebells. Though as she tipped the watering can she heard heavy footsteps come from the forest. She yelped and dropped the can, water spilled and eventually reabsorbed into the ground. Though due to the noise her magic went a little out of hand, and with the slightest twitch of her fingers, she watched as her bluebells wilted before her.  
Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips parted as she solemnly looked down at the dying plants that now, she couldn't even help. Despite her sadness, she immediately rose to her feet now armed with her watering can in hand as she walked to the wood.   
“Hello?” her call echoing and eventually fading into the wood. “Is anyone there? I'm Barbara… I won't-” It was no use, the slender had already fled.

Barbara sighed heavily as she solemnly walked back to the back door of her home. In which now it was slightly adjacent.   
“Weird..” Barbara murmured pushing open the door, the first thing she did was look around. Though everything was just as she had left it moments ago. “That’s odd I-“ as she stepped foot into the kitchen a splitting headache insured. She stumbled on her feet as she reached out for anything, anything at all to keep herself stable. Soon she found herself pressed against the door frame holding it as she held her head. The pain didn’t last very long in her head, but she felt it spread inch by inch, millimeter by millimeter through her veins to her hands. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried her best to withstand whatever was happening. She let out an ear piercing scream as she felt whatever it was hit her veins, that part that single-handedly was the lifeline of her magic. Her breathing heavied. The world became dark and dizzy. She turned around with what strength she had left and she swore she could see a figure of a man in the deep of the woods. Fear caused Barbara’s blood to run cold, her eyes widened as best they could behind her heavy eyelids.  
Barbara’s lips parted as she spoke,  
“..... onyx…..” and with a word, her grip on the door frame fell and she hit to floor.  
The world going completely black. 

That next morning Adam woke up earlier, determined to still find a cure. That night he found a few things that he thought could help. Special potions or aromas for the burn site were his first thought, and one stood out in particular. The tonic of sanitation. A very simple healing potion, so almost just treating it as if she had some magic flu? Was that even how that worked? He shrugged his shoulders and swung his feet off the bed and stood up. He quickly stretched out his back as he went to get ready for the day.  
After he was dressed and located his glasses after a painful amount minutes he was ready to go. Grabbing the dark arts book he headed for the front door. However just as he was going to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his father smiling down at him.   
“Adam my boy! Good morning! Where are you off this early?” Adam weaseled out of his fathers light grasp and held the door handle with one hand.   
“And why would you care? It’s not like I want you to stalk me anymore dad.”  
His dad's face fell. He looked around and leaned in and whispered for only Adam to hear.  
“Son be careful. That witch… I’ve heard stories from the town last night.” Adams eyes filled with worry,   
“I’ve got to go, dad. I’ll be home.” With that, he closed the door and started running. God he hoped he wasn’t too late.

Adam made his way quickly through the wood to Barbara’s, he could have taken the path but with what his father said he’d rather not chance it. His mind raced with possibilities of what his father could mean,  
“Son be careful.” He felt his brows furrow as he walked, what had he done. If anything at all.  
“Adam he did something! She wouldn’t just… she.” He stopped in his tracks and gripped the book. Come to think of it, what WAS Barbara’s limit?   
It sent a shiver down his spine as he thought, he looked down at the book. Yes, she _had_ sworn off the book but really, Barbara single-handedly had this small town of Winter River at her fingertips if she wanted. And though Adam trusted her so the thought how lingered. Is that what his father said, did she really…  
Snap? 

Adams breath quickened as he thought of could have happened as he now sprinted to Barbara’s house. As he made his way out he noticed by her home her most favorite Bluebell plant had withered, though none of the others had any sort of damage.  
“...dark magic” Adam whispered, his grasp on the book tightened. He walked around the house to the front door. He raised a fist to the door and knocked. “Barbara! It’s Adam! I… I might have found the thing to cure you!”   
There was no answer. He knocked again, “Barbara?” He waited a while this time and yet… still no answer. He looked around and noticed small footsteps in the earth leading to Barbara’s back door.   
Adam swallowed hard, Barbara was NOT going to like what he was about to do.  
He made his way off the porch and to the back steps. One by one he climbed the steps till he made it to the door. It was closed but as he turned the doorknob he found it wasn’t locked. His breathing became scarce, he wasn't sure how ready he was to see whatever laid behind the door. “For Barbara.”  
He pushed open the door and to his surprise, there was nothing in front of him. He stood in the doorway only the light of the now rising sun lit up the room he looked around but yet… still nothing.  
His instincts told him down, so he looked.  
His eyes went wide as he covered his mouth and the dark arts book fell to the ground.   
There was Barbara, laying on the floor, completely motionless.

After the initial shock, he ran to Barbara’s side and hovered over her unsure of what to do.   
“B...Barb?” His voice cracked as he carefully moved some hair away from her hand. He immediately recoiled as he saw that the veins going from her fingers to about her wrist had gone black, and it only seemed to be spreading. He nudged her fearfully a few times, “Barbara, Barbara please… please get up. It's morning... your favorite! The house is warm and pretty just how you like it. Barbara…”   
As he spoke her name he saw her shutter a bit and her eyes slowly opened, though they were not the same deep hazel that he had so lovingly fell in love with, but a sickeningly pale violet.   
Something…. it wasn’t right.   
“Adam?” Barbara spoke, her voice sounding completely drained. 

Adam smiled a few tears escaping his worried eyes. “Yeah, it’s me, honey!” Barbara looked around and soon her eyes complementing widened. She pushed herself off the floor and used the door frame to stable herself on her feet. Adam, still sitting on the floor.   
Barbara paced into the kitchen and leaned over the sink her hair fell in front of her face obscuring her vision from Adam.   
“Barbara… what’s wrong? It’s ok, look.” He scrambled over to the dark arts book and held it up so she could see, “we’ll fix this, right now you and me. And… and then we can live happily. Without my father.” He saw Barbara’s grip on the sink tighten at the mention of his father red sparks came off her palms but quickly died down as she tried her best to stop a potentially dangerous situation.  
“Adam you have to go..” those words cut through the air sharply.  
Adam backed up holding the dark arts book in front of him. “What! No, I can’t, last time I did you got hurt more I can’t-“ Barbara shook her head.   
“No Adam I-“ she let out a yelp as she held her temple a bright flash of fire accidentally dropped from her open palm to the floor below.   
Adam heard a whispered curse come from the witch. His eyes watered,   
This wasn’t Barbara’s doing she would never. 

Barbara turned to him tears started to well in her eyes, “Adam, go, please. I- I don’t know what’s happening. Adam I don’t want to hurt you.” Her breath hitched as she held her hands together to try and possibly prevent any magic until the man had gone. Adam though scared stepped forward,  
“Barbara, I won't leave you, we will get through this together.” He smiled, trying to help ease her stress. Barbara’s brows furrowed but, she gave a smile and as Adam extended an arm to her she looked down at it.   
What was she scared of? There’s no onyx in her home, Adam would help her through this. He always did. She extended her arm to Adam and looked up at him smiling. Adams breath slowed as he held Barbara’s hand and maybe-   
As Adam thought he neglected to notice the 3 dark arrows that formed behind Barbara. His eyes went wide as he still held on.   
Barbara was the one to break the grasp as she again held her hand to her temple and let out a slightly louder yelp than before.   
Though as she did the arrows fired at Adam.he managed to dodge 2 but the third pierced the cover of the dark arts book, just barely hitting his heart.  
Barbara’s eyes went wide again as she went to go console Adam but she quickly again held her hands and backed up, “Adam you have to. Go, please. I’ll fix this, I promise you please don’t make me beg Adam.” Tears welled in her eyes and Adam knew she meant it, he had faith in Barbara she would fix it. She just needed her space.   
Adam nodded and started to head out, but not before one last thing.   
“Barbara?” He asked one hand on the doorframe, he saw Barbara look up from her hands.   
“Adam.”  
“I love you.” Barbara’s eyes widened a tear found its way down her delicate face,  
“I love you too.”   
And with the last exchange of words, Adam had left the house, leaving Barbara once again.  
Alone.

Through tears, Barbara walked to her bathroom and opened a small cupboard of makeup. She dug through until she found a small box with the label _“FAMILY MARKINGS”_ painted onto the top. She curiously removed the box and held it in her hands for the first time In years. She was scared no doubt. Always had she been scared of her family and their dark arts. She opened the box to find a small capsule in it. Taking it out she set the box on the counter and popped off the lid. Inside was a good amount of what was like black ink, only it never stained. She nervously dipped her finger in the ink and raised it to her face. Her mind flashed with images of rituals that had happened in her youth, her family draped in cloth their faces only illuminated by the roaring fire in front of them. Barbara remembered crying out to them to stop, but they only looked at her disapprovingly. But she remembered the markings they wore, a symbol of _their_ coven. She dragged the first strip across her nose with her thumb, her breathing felt heavy. Though, as she looked into the mirror paying no mind to her puffy eyes and smudged mascara, but that stripe, while only the beginning felt so fitting.

It all felt so familiar. Perhaps she had been running from the right thing?  
Or was that just the onyx talking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Part was written by Lily (@blind-band-geek) on Tumblr!


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chaos, but this time Adam begins fully worrying, things don't make sense and things feel lost. Do the fate of his family and his relationship solely rest on his shoulders?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by Emily (@Blossem12) on Tumblr
> 
> This part has a moment that can be considered extreme by a few readers. If you are sensitive to mentions of stabbing please avoid this chapter and read the summary at the end.

To say Adam was stressed would be an understatement. He began running to his house before stopping midway in the path and sitting down to regain his thoughts. He held the Dark arts book in his hand and began flipping through it.

Magic flu had nothing on summoning arrows to kill the love of your life. So that was crossed out  
Ths burn could affect it but there was nothing on it in the book.  
He continued flipping until he landed on the onyx page, he tilted his head at the description of the effects. Nothing seemed too extreme, besides the warning. But Adam took a moment before allowing the onyx to be an option  
Barbara's house was purified with Amethyst, so Onyx was definitely out of the mix.

He flipped more pages but came across nothing, but he knew something was wrong with Barbara. She wouldn't have done this herself in an attempt to trick Adam into liking her so she could kill him. 

_Right?_ His brain almost whispered after his ramble of thoughts. _She told you to leave while she figures it out! She told you she loves you._

But so did your dad, look at how fast he abandoned you when you didn't listen to him. 

Adam's heart rate increased, he replayed every moment with Barbara back again. Trying to think of any way to convince himself that his negative thoughts were wrong. 

I have to get home. I can figure it out there, the supplies and events. 

He made his way home fast, opening the door to reveal a very cheerful Father. 

"Everything alright Adam?" 

"No." He ran past quickly. His Father, however, was quicker. His arm blocking Adam from going any further. 

"You can't say I was right huh?" He said anger bleeding in his words. 

"Right about what?" Adam tried to match his anger once again, he came off more of a sassy teen than an angry person. 

"That the stories from the town, last night were true! That witch of yours has lost it all in an attempt to harm you!" 

Adam’s eyes welled with tears, he didn't want to believe it, but the facts were almost laid out for him. Barbara was only using him. Adam's dad walked him towards the office and sat him down at the desk. Adams tears almost blinding him from the chemicals and onyx surrounding the station. 

He hugged his dad for a moment, crying it out. His dad only stayed calm, but on the inside, his rage was fueling a new excitement. Adam would finally join the family mission. 

Adam pulled away from the hug and wiped away his tears, 

"I'm sorry for not believ-" he stopped once his vision gained and he saw the box of onyx as clear as ever, "why do you have so much onyx?"  
His dad began panicking, 

"Family talismans." 

"Those are coven materials! And in the book, if used wrong it can make powers go insane…" All of the dots connected for Adam. The sudden cheeriness and "stalkerish" behavior. His brain raced with coincidences that now made sense before landing on one thought. 

_Barbara._

Adam knew what to do, get the onyx out of the house and Barbara would be fine. His dad was on the same page as the son and began blocking his exits. Adam searched his surroundings before seeing an open spot on his dad's leg, he aimed and kicked it, while his dad fell he jumped over him and ran out the door. 

~ 

Barbara, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well.  
Her control was wavering in and out in smaller bursts. Her arms now covered in purple and face covered in makeup that she never felt herself put on. Visions of her mom forcing it on her clouded her mind. 

"No!" She screamed, holding her hands in front of her face, her outward faces palms spitting fire at each outburst. The fire caught on the wood and was absorbed, the house was glowing orange. As it happened more the colors changed from the bright color to a deep purple, matching Barbara's arms. Barbara fell to the floor in an attempt to try and calm herself down, the moments were sporadic but she kept her focus. She searched around for a crystal on the floor, eyes closed, throwing her hands around to feel for one. 

Her hands hit a small figure shaped like a crystal, when she opened her eyes to check a chair flew across the room at lightning speed. Only scaring Barbara more, she looked quickly at the crystal and recognized the light calm purple shade.

She inhaled briefly before jabbing the crystal into her thigh, the room stayed chaotic, although Barbara felt almost normal. She breathed heavily and she got up and searched her boxes for shackles, chains, handcuffs, anything that could keep her from leaving the certain area. She spotted a chain and grabbed it, quickly tying her hands around the lower cupboard next to her sink. Her heavy breath continued as she took a glance around her house, wind whipping everything everywhere. A book flying across and one moment then a table the next. The onyx sat on her counter in the bowl usually designated for the amethyst. Such a small piece and yet her whole body had gone into another dimension. Barbara felt herself slowly wane back in and out of consciousness as the effects of the small amethyst wore off. 

Adam sprinted faster than he ever had to get to Barbara's house. The image of Barbara in pain made him run faster, the uneven forest ground was no match for Adam’s speed. He was basically floating on air. When he reached the house it was a striking opposite of what he had seen when he first met her. The sky surrounding the house was almost as dark as night, a cloud of purple smoke surrounded the area. Cracks of thunder were heard from the smoke, scaring Adam. 

His brain wanted him to wait but his body and heart told him to go, he didn't have time to think. He had to save Barbara. He ran to the door and went inside. 

His heart dropped at the sight of her, she was chained to the cupboard and breathing harder by the moment. She didn't see Adam but Adam couldn't help but stare at her. She drew sharp breaths in an attempt to calm herself but the shifts became quicker. The makeup on her face began glowing with the shift. It took effort but Adam shifted his gaze and began searching for the bowl containing the onyx, it was difficult with the wind whipping his glasses back and forth. But he made his way over to the bowl and crystal. The purple aura around it burned Adam's hand as he grabbed it and threw it out the door. He sighed, expecting things to go back to normal, but the wind was just as fast, Barbara still was in pain but had now noticed the boy. 

"Adam?" She said weakly, her head twitching slightly as her eyes flashed white and purple before returning to normal. It phased like this multiple times during the minutes. Adam walked over to her, bracing the wind with every step. When he reached Barbara, it seemed like the wind had calmed down although everywhere around her it was just as normal as before. 

"I'm here Barbara. It was onyx but I got it out of your house. You'll be okay!" He said as cheerfully as he could muster, tears still formed at his eyes. Barbara couldn't smile, she simply placed her hand up to his face and wiped away his (almost) tears. 

“Adam. Listen to me.” she took a moment trying to control the babbling man, “The emotions behind it are too strong." 

"But the onyx is gone! It'll get out of your system." 

"Adam. Whoever did this is too emotionally attached. The onyx latched on and-" she winced as her eyes flashed for longer periods and she began levitating on the ground, falling back down as fast as she was up. Adam let out a cry of panic, "It's out of my control. Its the end." 

"Then I'm going to spend every last moment here with you." his words were shaky but powerful, Barbara shook her head painfully. 

"Go Adam." Barbara said, "as much as I want you to stay. You can't. No take backs this time" 

Adam stood, he was in the middle of the hurricane of a magic mess that his father created. 

His father

It was as if time slowed down, his mind raced to the first plausible idea. 

Take away the emotion, the whole operation shuts down. 

Adam didn't like where his brain was going, arguing with himself. 

_I can't kill my father_

_But he'll kill Barbara_

_He's still my dad_

_He's harmed more people than you could ever count._

He grabbed the amethyst that had fallen by Barbara's thigh and put it in his pocket for luck.  
He knew his decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by Emily (@Blossem12) on Tumblr. 
> 
> Summary for those who can not read the chapter.  
> Adam begins trying to find the answer to all of the issues but nothing in any of the books is making any sense. He gives in to the thought that maybe Barbara had this planned all along to trick him. He goes home to his father and noticed the abundance of onyx in his office, with things beginning to connect he makes his way back to barbaras house. While this happens, Barbara's house is becoming more of a hurricane of magic that she can't control. In a moment of clarity, Barbara chains herself up to a cupboard to prevent any harm to come to anyone. Adam enters and sees her chained up and tries to rid the house of the onyx crystal. but to no avail, Barbara tells him that the person who used the crystal has emotions that are too powerful and its the end. Adam realizes that his only solution may be to take out the person but it comes with a morality choice.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam sets out to complete his task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by Emily! (@Blossem12) on Tumblr

"I'm going to fix this Barbara. You can count on me" 

Barbara was worried, calling out to him as he ran out the door. 

"Adam!" Her head twitched once more, her heart sank a bit. He had gone without a goodbye. The circle of calm wind grew smaller as Barbara felt herself lose control fully. Her body raised into the air, only being held by the chains attached to the cupboard. The chains were the only thing preventing her from reaching the breaking point. She didn't have long, with full control lost she began clawing at the chains. 

Adam was now in the forest, the smoke from Barbara's house spread. The sky was dark, imitating night time. Adams emotions were, in a word, raging. His body radiating a green aura as each emotion got more intense. He walked towards his house but stopped when his father faced him. The darkness making his features unreadable. Adam could sense his forming fear, his son standing before him radiating magic, the thing that his father saw in his nightmares. 

"Adam. You know this is for the best." His father said calmly. 

"You don't know a thing. You've put the world in danger and for what? To prove a point?" His words now gaining a slight echo, "you took the person I loved more than anything in the world and tried to destroy her!" 

Adam's plan needed to go in action now or Barbara would be gone. He charged at his father fast aiming for the legs. His father moving out of the way and retreating to a fighting position. Adam slid on the grass, moving to a position with his knees bent and near the ground. When his father moved closer, Adam launched off of his back leg and towards his father's chest with a fist outstretched. His father held up his arms but it didn't prevent the wave of magic that pushed him back. Adam fell to the ground gracefully, very different from his usual stature. 

"Why.. do you care so much?!" His father yelled, his panting interrupting each word. 

Adam didn't know how to answer, there was no way for him to explain to his father the joy he felt when being around Barbara, the way her eyes lit up with reading a book. The way she cared for her environment and the people around her. There were no words to explain why he cared, no explanation fitting enough for Barbara, only emotion. 

Adam was in the air now, the green around him glowing bright like a star. The amethyst in his pocket now out and extending into a sword of light. His dad stood to run but Adam waved the sword and he was back on the ground. 

His arm raised to throw the sword, ending this madness once and for all. But Barbara's shrill scream interrupted his moment. He looked back towards the house and saw a burst of smoke launch through the roof. 

He looked back at his dad. The fear in his eyes almost matched Barbara's. The glow around Adam began to fade as he fell to the ground. By killing him, he would only become an example of his dad's fears. The amethyst sword diminished as Adam's Father looked at his son on the ground, 

"Adam? Adam you didn't kill me…" his father sounded relieved but confused, moments ago his son was a bright force with the power of twenty supernovas, but now he lay on the ground a normal teenager. 

"I… can't" Adam uttered from the ground, "this isn't what Barbara wants… this isn't what I want." He sat up, staring at his father straight in the eyes. "Please. You're the only one who can fix this. Please stop this."

Adam's Dad was in shock, this isn't the end that he expected, his son pleading him on the ground to fix his mistake. 

"How do I fix this?" His father replied with a new tone to his voice. 

Adam looked around, not exactly sure but theories bounced in his head.

"You have to break the crystal." 

"The crystal?" 

"It's amplifying _your_ emotions!" The dots connected in Adam's head as he rambled, "the onyx is attached to Barbara, so if you break it they release her." 

"Are you sure it'll work Adam?" 

"I don't know. But I won't be able to live with myself if we don't try." 

With the statement, the two family members jumped up and began searching for the onyx that Adam had thrown out of the house. 

The closer they got the more frantic they searched, Adam secretly wondered why his father had a change of heart. It wasn't common of his family to just switch sides besides Adam. 

"It's hopeless Adam we can't find it" 

"It's got to glow or something! It's attached to your emotions! Get emotional or something!" 

"What?" 

"I don't have time to explain!" Adam yelled in response. Frustrated, his father kicked the dirt. A dark purple aura began emitting from the area. He bent down fast and picked up the small onyx crystal. The father looked at its form as he realized the damage that the small crystal had done. 

"You found it!" Adam yelled excitedly, "break it!" 

His father looked to the crystal and then to his son, the forming wind whipping his hair around as he waited for the result. 

"Adam! I'm sorry for this. I didn't mean for this to happen. And if this doesn't work then we'll find another solution I swear!" 

Adam gave a slight nod of understanding to his father and gained one in return. Both closed their eyes as his father held the crystal and pressed forcefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by Emily! (@Blossem12) on Tumblr


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by Emily (@Blossem12) on Tumblr!

Barbara had clawed at the chains until they were shreds of metal. The eye of the magic hurricane closed in as she levitated higher into the air. A hand waved and shot of magic burst a hole into the wall. Smoke escaped the hole fast as she shot another one. 

_All the power in the world. What would she do?_

Her inner voice taunted. Barbara was trapped in her mind, no control of her physical form. 

_I don't want to do anything! I just want to be with Adam._

Her levitating self let out a smirk at the thought, 

_You want to be with the son of a witch hunter? Never struck you as the Romeo and Juliet type._

Barbara watched as more holes appeared in her wall, mimicking the ones in her heart. 

"Stop!" Barbara yelled, for a moment gaining control before becoming weak to the onyx force. 

_Can't have you gaining control so soon Barbara… we're almost out of this house._

Her actual body began glowing white as the smoke became heavier, still leaving the house. Her palms outstretched, ready to explode the house from the inside out. 

Barbara's normal self tried fighting for control, but each attempt felt like running into a brick wall. She saw the walls ripping apart, the trailing orange from her fire beginning to sprout, she tried to close her eyes but to no avail. The wind screamed loudly around her as the wood cracked. Chaos in its most magical form and Barbara was in the middle of it all. 

But just as soon as the chaos had peaked, it all went to silence. Barbara took a breath and realized that she was now in control of her levitating body. The smoke had vanished, the wood returning to its normal form. Barbara extended a hand in the air for a moment before falling to the ground. 

 

Adam ran to Barbara's door the minute his dad shattered the crystal. The house looked normal, Adam himself began to tear up, just past the threshold was Barbara. She laid on the ground, passed out, her previous makeup had been washed away by the result of the crystal, yet her arms still held their purple markings. 

Adam walked slowly into the house, his nerves shot at the thought that Barbara didn't survive. His father followed and slightly gasped at the sight of the girl. In the moment he forgot about all of his previous witch kills, where he immediately went to take pictures while bragging, his heart ached at the sight of her sprawled out. 

"She… oh god…" Adam whispered. His father could only watch, no apology could cover the damage of his crimes. What shocked the man was Adam hugging him in his sadness. He let out soft sobs as his dad patted his back in reassurance. 

"Adam?" Barbara's voice echoed in the room. Adam's heart stopped at the sound, he wiped his tears and looked at where she was lying. 

Barbara was sitting up, holding her head. Adam took no time running over and tackling her with a hug. The couple burst into giggles as they embraced each other. 

Adam's father let out a small laugh himself as he watched them hug. The way Adam smiled as he looked at her, and the way Barbara shared the same look. 

It was like a light switch in his father's brain, he understood why his son cared. He understood why he defended Barbara with all of his might, why he would rather spend time with someone who made him laugh than those who only judged him by his family accomplishments. As he thought he stepped outside to give the two a moment to themselves. 

"Adam. You did it. I knew you would but you actually did it!" Barbara said into Adam's neck as they hugged, Adam let out a slight laugh at her adorableness. 

"Actually it was my dad! He broke the crystal himself. You were right Barbara. He changed!" 

The two let out a shout of excitement as they sat up, still holding each other in their arms, refusing to let each other go. Their eyes met and they shared a smile, 

"May I?" Barbara asked with a smirk, Adam began to nod before stopping, 

"Hold on my da-" he looked around a noticed his dad outside sitting and looking into the forest, "go right ahead." 

They shared a kiss, one that made both of their hearts (metaphorically) explode. The events of the day had made the kiss more passionate than either had planned.

When Barbara pulled away from the kiss, she took note of her arms, the purple had mostly vanished but root-like lines still lined her inner forearm. 

"Oh gosh." She said lightly, Adam took a glance and lightly clicked his tongue. 

"That doesn't look too good… Well better than levitating in the air while your house destroys itself." 

"Adam." Barbara interrupted before he rambled on. 

"I'm sure it'll be fine." 

"Should we go talk to your father?" Barbara asked lightly, "I think it's time we finally talk to him without one of our lives being in danger"

The two let out another laugh and stood up. Holding hands, (still) refusing to not hold each other in some way. Adam led her to the door, his father sitting outside. 

"Dad I think… it's finally time that you actually meet Barbara."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was written by Emily (@Blossem12) on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Part written by @blind-band-geek on Tumblr!


End file.
